


Logical Explanation

by Mypinkheadphones



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Fluff, If you want - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Witch AU, Witches, i guess, it could be, its in the woods because their ship name is wanderking, meg's a witch and its great, this could have multi chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/pseuds/Mypinkheadphones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's a witch and Jaq and Fred are muggles and they walk in the woods and are cute.</p>
<p>(THANK YOU ELINORA FOR EDITING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Lady_Slytherin for introducing me to this wonderful ship, and naming it awesomely.

“There has to be a logical explanation. This kind of stuff doesn’t just happen!”

Freddie gestures wildly, her arms windmilling through the crisp fall air. Leaves crunch under her feet as she speaks.

“It’s magic. Magic doesn’t have neat little logical explanations to wrap everything up: that would be reality. And we left reality a long time ago.” Jaq states the familiar refrain.

“Ugh, you always say that!” Freddie groans, throwing her head up to the sky.

“She’s right. Even I’m getting sick of this.”

A woman dressed in a dark purple dress and deep red lipstick suddenly appears from behind an old oak tree.

“Meg! You have to stop doing that!” Jaq says reproachfully, as she takes Freddie’s hand and attempts to keep her from jumping fifty feet in the air.

“Sorry, you guys are just so cute when you’re scared.”

Meg walks over and kisses them both on their cheeks, bright pink and chapped from the cold.

“Does this count as using your witch powers for evil? Because I think there’s a rule against that.” Freddie questions, finally recovered from the scare.

“Oh come on, that was playful trickery at best!” Meg whines back.

“I don’t know babe..”

“I wasn’t cursing children or anything; innocent tomfoolery!”

“That term was retired in 1885!” Freddie shoots back.

“I’m going up ahead.” Jaq announces, and starts running down the path.

“Babe, wait! Slow down!” Meg huffs as she and Freddie try to catch up.

“Try and stop me!” Jaq teases and picks up her pace.

It soon becomes a game of “Catch the Jaq”, with all of them run through the woods as free as the owls soaring through the night sky.

After a while, the seemingly tireless Jaq has to stop for air.

“Got you!” Meg beams, throwing her arms around Jaq.

“Fred is still behind, but she’ll catch up soon enough. Won’t you, love?” Meg calls out into the abyss of trees.

“Guys…” Freddie’s voice carries weakly through the trees.

“Yes, love?” Jaq calls back, still puffing, now leaning her head onto Meg’s shoulder after both of them decide to sit down, leaning against a nearby tree.

“I- I- think you’ll want to see this..”

Meg and Jaq troop back towards her voice.

The sight of Freddie emerges among the trees, standing completely frozen with disbelief.

Meg and Jaq walk around to where Freddie is standing. There, in the base of a tree, is a red door, painted with flowers and waterfalls. Through the thin, spindly cracks in the door, they see a light glowing on the other side.

“What is this?” says Jaq apprehensively.

“What should we do?” Freddie gulps.

“I say we open it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more? Is witch Meg awesome? TELL ME!


End file.
